


The Spy who came in from the Cold

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: Geeks and Spies [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU of season 2, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Smut, Spoilers up to 2.11, bottom!Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: A sequel to my previous Chuck fic “What’s Klingon for you’re an idiot?”, set in Season 2 during the episode "Chuck Vs. Santa Claus", but an AU of Season 2 in a way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



> A few years ago, I wrote the first story in this series for a birthday present for my friend Shane. Here, at last, is the sequel to that story. Happy (early) Birthday, Shane!! *HUGS*

Chuck Bartowski could not believe his luck. Some crazy guy had crashed into the Buy More, before it had even opened, on the day before Christmas and taken them all hostage. Even his sister and her fiancé had been captured. And the two super secret spies in his life, the ones who were supposed to protect him from this kind of crap? Ended up being captured too! 

Then one of them, Casey, had gotten shot in the toe by the gunman. Chuck had flashed on the Hostage Negotiator they had sent in and discovered he was Fulcrum. Which had reminded Chuck of Bryce--who had been gone for a year now. They had exchanged a few short emails and one phone call. 

Chuck had found himself going back to Jill, his old college girlfriend. He was relieved to find out she had not slept with Bryce (that made one of them). Then she had turned out to be Fulcrum and he had seen her sent away. 

He had gone back to pining for Bryce but he found himself a little resentful too. Still, he really had been missing him in the last week or so, even pulling out the dolls Bryce had sent him last year as a Christmas present. 

But now, here he was, hostage in the Buy More, Casey and Sarah having been released. He had to go along with what this nut job was saying in order to make sure everyone was safe--yes even Jeff and Lester. So he let himself be led out and hustled to the waiting ambulance. He heard the shots and figured Casey or Sarah had spotted him. He jumped out and ran into the lot of Christmas trees, desperate for somewhere to hide. 

He was running when the Negotiator guy caught him and threw him down, pointing his gun at him. Chuck closed his eyes and wasn’t sure what was going through his mind except “goodbye” when he heard his name and looked up to see Bryce Larkin coming through the trees, wearing an EMT’s uniform and holding a gun. 

“Drop it! Drop it now!” 

The guy half turned but kept his gun on Chuck. “Bryce Larkin. As I live and breathe.”

“Not for much longer. Let him go.”

“We’ve been looking for you.”

“You’ve found me.”

“Yes. So we don’t need you anymore.” He gestured with the gun. “We’ve found the Intersect, Bryce. And now that we have, we’ve won.”

Bryce looked at Chuck for a moment then back at the man. “Yeah?” He pulled the trigger of his gun, in rapid succession. “Game over.”

The body fell slightly off to the side, but Chuck still felt as if all the breath had been knocked out of him. “Bryce?”

Bryce immediately fell to his knees beside him. “Are you hurt?”

“No. I mean, I think I might have bruised something when I fell but I’ve been through worse.” Chuck could not take his eyes off the dead body. “You killed him.”

“Yes.” The word was said without remorse. “He would have killed you. Or worse, Chuck. There was no way to leave him alive and keep you safe.”

Chuck said nothing, then suddenly slapped at Bryce’s bicep. “You barely talk to me for a year then you come out of nowhere, shoot the bad guy and now you’ll probably run off again! Worst boyfriend ever!” 

Bryce couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. He was about to reply when Sarah Walker came barreling through the trees. She stopped, gun in the air. 

“Bryce?”

“Hello Sarah,” he greeted her as he held his hand out to Chuck. After lifting him up, he turned to face her. “Casey all right?”

“He’s fine.” She sounded a bit absent minded. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking after Chuck.” He began to walk away, one hand still on Chuck’s arm. “We should get you back to the Buy More, Chuck. I’m sure you want to make sure that your sister and friends are safe.”

“Yeah,” Chuck said weakly, letting himself be led. He didn’t even really hear Sarah bombarding Bryce with questions and Bryce rather pointedly not answering them. He let himself be led--he noticed that Bryce blended in and seemingly disappeared into the shadows. He met Ellie and Awesome and the rest as they were freed from the store, sweeping them into a giant hug. He hugged Morgan, who seemed down in the dumps for some reason, and watched Lester be taken away by stretcher. 

He didn’t bother to find out what that was about. Instead he found himself heading over to check on Casey. “You okay?”

“I’m fine for a man with nine toes, Bartowski,” Casey growled, then looked at him. “Walker says Larkin saved you. That true?”

“Yeah.”

“You still carrying a torch for him?”

Chuck suddenly got very angry. “You know what, Casey? I’m not sure. But if I was, then I sure as hell wouldn’t tell you, the guy who shot and I don’t know **killed** him once, now would I?” Casey just looked at him and Chuck felt very ashamed. “Um, sorry.”

“First time I’ve ever kinda respected you, Chuck. Funny how it takes Larkin to get you to man up.”

“Ha, ha.” Chuck was about to say something else but then they came to take Casey away. Sarah joined him as the lot began to clear out. He turned to her. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know. But you should go home.”

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

“I’m fine, Chuck. Go home; be with your sister and family.”

“They’ll kind of be expecting you too, Sarah,” he felt compelled to point out. 

“Tell them that I needed to be alone or something.”

Chuck nodded, figuring she had some spy thing to work on. He turned and found his way to a Nerd Herder, pointing it in the direction home. When he got there he was relieved to find that his sister and Awesome were already home. He went in and talked to them for a bit--Ellie insisting he should go to the hospital or get counseling or something--but he said he was beat and went to his room. 

In some corner of his mind, he was half waiting for Bryce. He knew that and tried to force himself not to think that way but the thought would not leave. He undressed and crawled into bed, half waiting to hear the Morgan door squeak. After about half an hour he figured it was like Santa and Bryce would only appear if he was sleeping. So he closed his eyes. 

It was bright daylight when Chuck woke--alone. He looked around and for a moment couldn’t remember what had happened, then it all came crashing back on him. He sat up in his bed and scanned the room, checking for Bryce, presents, whatever. Nothing. He got out of bed and checked all around, even under the bed and in the closet. Still nothing. With a sigh, he went to the bathroom and took care of business then hopped in the shower. 

He came out to find Ellie and Awesome sitting by the tree, a few opened presents around them. He smiled. “Started without me, huh?” 

“You slept until almost noon, bro,” Devin pointed out. “Couldn’t wait anymore.”

“You all right?” Ellie asked softly. 

“Yeah. How about you, sis?”

“I’m fine.” She held out her hand and pulled him down to the floor. They hugged and he made her open his presents from him first, then opened the ones to him. He thanked them for the gifts then they shared a glass of eggnog. 

“Twilight Zone,” Ellie said, putting in a DVD. 

“I know. I just…want to check on Sarah quick. I’ll be back.” 

Ellie nodded and watched him go, cuddling with her fiancé. Chuck touched the door as he left, grateful that they, at least, were safe. He made his way over to Casey’s but no one was there. He thought about going to Sarah’s apartment but instead he headed over to the Orange Orange. He shook his head at the mess in the Buy More parking lot. The store itself was terrible too. He half expected Big Mike to be there but no one was. 

He headed downstairs to Castle and called out, “Hello? Anyone here?”

Silence greeted him for a long moment then, “Chuck.”

Chuck looked down from the top of the stairs and saw Bryce Larkin standing by the table. 

“Bryce. What are you doing here?”

“Keeping an eye out, directing the cleanup, that sort of thing. I had to give my report to the General as well.”

“Where’s Sarah and Casey?”

“Casey’s still in the hospital. They kept him overnight. Sarah is home, I assume.”

Chuck had made it down the stairs and now walked over to where Bryce was. “So Fulcrum was stopped.”

“Yes. This time. But they’re getting closer to you, Chuck. That’s why,” Bryce took a breath, “I’ve asked the General to be assigned to the area. My infiltration of Fulcrum is at a dead end. I can’t uncover dirt when so many of them are hunting me. I asked to be assigned nearby in order to help keep an eye on you.”

“You can’t be seen. Too many people around here know your face. They think Bryce Larkin is dead.”

“I know. I won’t be too active, mostly surveillance. Just to keep an eye on you, Chuck.”

Silence. 

“And…us?”

“If I’m assigned to you, I shouldn’t be involved with you,” Bryce replied with a flat tone. 

Chuck exploded, grabbing his boyfriend and pushing him into a chair. “Bryce, what the hell?! We barely talked for a year after we had sex and you called me beautiful and told me you love me, then I hooked back up with Jill and she was Fulcrum--” he saw Bryce try to interrupt but barreled on, “then maniacs take my friends hostage, my sister, and kidnap me and find out I’m the Intersect. You come waltzing back into my life, all Bryce Larkin Super spy, and save me then tell me you’re going to be around but that’s it for us?!”

Chuck slammed his hand down on the table. “Well, that’s about it. The Intersect has had _enough_. If you want someone to add a pair of eyes, that’s fine. But it better not be you if you’re not gonna be with me. I’ve had enough of this from Sarah. So either we’re together or we’re not, Bryce. Now which is it?”

Before Bryce could answer there was a cough behind Chuck. He turned to see the General on the screen, looking out at them. “Chuck, Bryce,” she greeted them with a head nod. 

“General,” Bryce nodded in return but Chuck said nothing. 

“Well, gentlemen, Fulcrum has once more thwarted, thanks to Agent Larkin. The Intersect is safe once again.” She paused then looked at Bryce. “As per your request, Agent Larkin, we’ve decided you are correct. The asset needs more protection than he currently has. You will relocate to the area to keep an eye on Mr. Bartowski.”

“Wait.” Chuck held up his hand. “No offense, General, but Bryce and I need to discuss something before we make a decision here.”

“I don’t see how anything you need to talk about affects his orders, Mr. Bartowski. Agent Larkin works for us. He’s been given his orders.”

Chuck turned on her. “Yeah? Well, I’m the Intersect and I need a minute to talk to Bryce!” He was silent for a full second then added, “please?”

Bryce looked at her. “General, it will be fine. I’ll talk to him.” 

“See that you do,” she murmured, shot Chuck a look and signed off. 

“Is there a way to make sure she doesn’t call back right away?” 

“Sorry, no, not without disabling the entire system.”

“Just have to hope for luck then.” Chuck turned back to him. “So you’ve been given your orders, huh? 

“Looks like.”

“And?”

Bryce didn’t pretend. “And we can’t be together, Chuck.” He started to say more but was interrupted. 

“Fine.”

Bryce stopped. “What?”

“I said fine. Now I know where I stand. Thanks for clearing that up. Guess you better get house hunting or whatever, huh?” Chuck turned and started back up toward Orange Orange. “I gotta get back. Ellie and Awesome are waiting for me.”

Bryce went to the bottom of the stairs. “I thought--”

“I told you. Either we’re together or we’re not. Now I know we’re not.” Chuck paused. “Why don’t you go find Sarah or one of your other girls, Larkin?” With that he was out the door. He went back to the house and went inside and sat down and watched The Twilight Zone with his sister and her fiancé. But he wasn’t really seeing Rod Sterling or any of the actors. At last he got up and went to his room and pulled out a box, wrapped in Star Trek Christmas wrapping paper. He looked at it and thought for a moment about just dumping it in the garbage but instead he very carefully tucked it in the back corner of his closet, then shut the door firmly. 

The next week passed by in a blur. The Nerd Herd still had to go out on calls, the Intersect was still needed on missions, Casey still growled at him (“Did they fix your toe?” earned him a rumble that made him back away with his hands raised), and Sarah still treated him like a fake boyfriend. 

At work, repairs to the store continued, Jeff and Lester still did their thing, Morgan and Anna continued dating and sales were a bit sluggish as customers didn’t want to weave in and out of construction. 

There was no messages from Bryce. Chuck didn’t ask and Sarah nor Casey volunteered any info. 

The New Year came and went. Chuck spent the night with Sarah and Casey after he flashed on a customer in the Orange Orange who turned out to be a gun smuggler. Ellie thought he and Sarah were going to a party. 

It was New Years Day and he had finished taking down the Christmas decorations around the house with Ellie when his phone rang. He checked and saw an unlisted number so he let it go to voice mail. When the phone buzzed again he sighed and thought about turning it off. Instead he let it go to voicemail again, then listened to them. 

“Chuck, it’s Bryce. I need to talk to you. Pick up.” Then the second one-- “Please, Chuck?”

Chuck stared at the phone for a long time. As he did it rang again, the same unlisted number.

“Chuck?”

“What do you want?” He walked away from Ellie, carrying a box of decorations. 

“I need to talk to you.”

“You are. It’s called talking on the phone. We’re doing it right now. C’mon, I thought you were smart enough to figure that out.” Wow, Chuck had never embraced his inner sarcasm like this before. 

“Chuck.” Bryce sighed. “I need to see you, then.”

“No,” came the immediate reply. 

“Why not?”

“Unless it’s related to a mission or something there’s no reason.”

“What if it is?”

“Then you can brief me over the phone. Or meet me at Castle.”

“Is that the only way you’ll see me?”

“Yes. At Castle. With Sarah and Casey there.”

“Okay. Meet me there in half an hour?”

Chuck nodded, not remembering that his ex couldn’t see him and hung up. He told Ellie he had to go out for a bit and got changed, then took the Nerd Herder down to the Orange Orange. 

As he stepped down there he saw the place was pretty much empty. As he came around the stairs he saw Bryce standing near the console. “Where are Sarah and Casey?”

“They’re not here, Chuck. I never called them.”

“You lied?”

“I’m a spy, we do that for a living,” Bryce tried to joke but ran forward to catch Chuck’s arm as he whirled to leave. “Please, Chuck, I had to.”

Scoffing, Chuck said, “What? You were lonely and you missed me and you realized what a mistake you made and now you want to make up and have wild, amazing sex here on the table of Castle?”

Bryce smiled. “Pretty much got it in one.” He got serious quickly after seeing Chuck’s expression. “I’ve been miserable the last week, Chuck. I do miss you, I have realized what a mistake I made and I do want to make up and have amazing sex. Though I hadn’t thought of doing it on the table here.” Bryce eyed it speculatively. “It would drive Casey nuts, wouldn’t it?”

Chuck did his best imitation of Casey’s growl and pulled away, trying to stomp off in a dramatic exit. He was hampered by a very soft voice. 

“I love you, Chuck.”

He turned. “Yeah? Didn’t seem like it to me when you stayed away for a whole year, then came back, killed a guy and then told me you’re going to watch out for me but that we can’t be together?” Chuck took a dangerous step forward. “Well, I love you too, you big fat jerk, and this yanking me around stuff has to stop and I mean now or it’s game over, man.” He stood there, huffing slightly from having raised his voice to a near shout. 

Bryce stepped closer and smiled. “Been watching Aliens again?”

“It’s not fun--” Chuck started to say but Bryce grabbed him and brought their faces together, mouths meeting in a fiery kiss. After Bryce had plundered his mouth for a good few minutes he drew back and blinked. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t contact you in that year. I’m sorry that I had to kill to keep you safe--but I would do it again in an instant, Chuck. I’m sorry that I was an idiot and said we should break up. I’m sorry that I hurt you any of the times that I did. I’m sorry for all of it.”

Chuck just blinked again. 

“I love you, Chuck. Everything I’ve ever done has been to keep you safe and God knows you’re not safe when I’m around. I thought it would be best. But if it means giving you up,” Bryce shook his head, “I can’t do that. I can’t lose you. You’re too important to me.”

Chuck just looked at him.

“Chuck? Say something.”

Chuck closed his eyes and then re-opened them. “You--I can’t believe--I mean--” he stammered and then sighed. “Screw it,” he muttered and lunged forward, grabbed Bryce and pulled him for a rough kiss. “No more talk about leaving me? We’re together from now on, right?”

Bryce looked a little uncertain as he said, “if that’s what you want.”

Chuck shook his head in exasperation and brought their faces together. “It is but it has to be what you want too, Bryce. I can’t be with you if I’m wondering about you missing your exciting life jetting around the work and stealing info and dancing with beautiful people and killing Yemen spies who want to overthrow the government.”

Bryce started to open his mouth to say something but Chuck continued. “I need to know you want to be here with me. Through the boring days at Buy More, when I geek out and talk about Call of Duty, when there are pretty girls halfway around the world who want to sleep with you. That you want to be here with me, that you want me, plain old Chuck Bartowski. With or without the Intersect.”

“You’re an idiot,” Bryce said fondly, brushing Chuck’s curls off his forehead. “I wanted you back in college when you were just plain old Chuck Bartowski and have ever since. I loved you then and I love you now. Through the Buy More, the Intersect or without it. I want to be with you, if you’ll have me.” He peered up into Chuck’s eyes, uncertainty written all over his face. 

“On one condition.”

“Name it.”

“No more lying, Bryce. I mean, I know we’re going to have to for some things. I can’t exactly introduce you to Ellie ‘hey sis, remember Bryce Larkin who ruined my life and then died? Surprise, he’s alive and my boyfriend and he actually did it all to save me.’ But the main stuff, you know? I don’t want this to be like Sarah.”

“Of course it won’t be like with Sarah. I’m much hotter,” Bryce teased then became serious. “Chuck, it’ll be dangerous. In more ways than one.”

“I know. But worth it, right?”

They looked at each other then Bryce leaned up and kissed him. “Right.” They kissed again. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Chuck was still for a long moment then gave out an embarrassing (in retrospect) whoop and grabbed his boyfriend. He half picked him up, twirling him around. 

“Chuck!” 

“Oof!” Chuck had to set him down and his hand went to his back. “You’re heavier than you look, Larkin!”

Bryce looked concerned as he probed the area Chuck was touching. “Bad?” Then he looked up and smiled. “Need me to kiss it better?”

Chuck blushed. “If I said yes?”

“I would. I would start there and keep kissing. Kiss you all over, touch you all over, run my hands and mouth all over your delicious skin and body, Bartowski.” His hands slid up Chuck’s back and up over his shoulders, then down over his chest. He palmed Chuck’s pecs, feeling the nipples start to perk up. “And when I was done with that I would come up and kiss you, take your mouth, licking my way deep into you.” He scraped his fingertips down Chuck’s chest. “After I had plundered your mouth completely I would move down and take this,” and he let his hand drop to palm Chuck’s cock, “into my mouth and suck it.” He rocked his hand over Chuck’s growing erection.

Chuck was starting to gasp a little but he managed to squeak out, “and then?”

“Then I would take you as far into my mouth as I could and suck you dry.” 

Chuck, breathing hard, glanced around and said, “let’s get out of here before someone shows up.”

“Why, Chuck,” Bryce teased, “are you propositioning me?”

“Would it work?”

“Hell yes.”

“Then yes. Yes, I am.”

Bryce grabbed Chuck’s hand and they hustled up the stairs. Outside Bryce’s rental car, sleek and shiny, waited. As they drove off, Bryce asked, “my place?”

“Yeah.” Chuck paused. “Wait? You have a place already?”

“I do. Not far out of town, actually.” He glanced over at Chuck. “We can be there pretty quick.” His gaze fell to Chuck’s lap and the waning erection there. He licked his lips. “Course we could always pull over first…”

“Or you could push down on the gas pedal,” Chuck teased, then put his hand out on Bryce’s thigh. “I want to get you in a bed, Larkin. Take my time with you.”

Bryce let out a shaky breath. “When you say things like that, Chuck,” he paused, “I don’t know how to react.”

Chuck smiled. “Drive faster, Bryce.”

The landscape zoomed by as they drove out of town, Bryce zipping in and out of traffic as if being chased by the devil himself. As they pulled into a secluded patch of woods, Chuck spotted a road off to the side. He pointed and Bryce nodded. They drove up the lane to a small but very stylish house. Bryce parked and got out, waiting for Chuck to join him before heading up to the door. Unlocking it and then turning off a complicated looking alarm, Bryce ushered Chuck inside. 

Chuck, for a moment, stopped thinking about going to bed with Bryce and looked around. He saw none of the distinctive things that had marked Bryce’s dorm at college and wondered if Bryce had gotten rid of them or if they were coming yet. He was still gawking when Bryce called out his name. He turned and saw that his boyfriend had unbuttoned his shirt and spread it open, showing off his pecs. 

He was slowly stroking one hand over the bared skin, the other hand held out in blatant invitation. “I’ll give you the tour later. I promise.”

Smiling, Chuck came forward, their palms meeting. He let Bryce draw him into the bedroom. 

Drawing him to the edge of the bed, Bryce let go of Chuck’s hand and placed both palms flat on his chest. Unbuttoning the shirt, he slid it off Chuck’s shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. As he shrugged out of his own, Bryce licked his lips again, appreciating the flesh in front of him. Once they were both bare chested he leaned in and extended his tongue, lapping at the collarbone before him. 

Chuck let out a happy sigh, glad to have Bryce with him, touching him again. His hands found their way into Bryce’s soft hair, caressing. He did not try to guide his lover, he simply held on. Bryce continued to lick at the salty skin in front of him. Keeping his hands on Chuck’s hips to hold him steady, he moved his mouth down. As he took one nipple into his mouth he heard a yelp and pulled back. 

“Chuck?”

“Sorry. Just surprised me is all.”

With a grin, Bryce went back to his attentions, laving the pink aureole with his mouth and tongue. He heard a soft sigh from above and smiled around his prize, then left off and kissed his way across to the other. After several minutes of that, Chuck tugged on his hair. 

“Bryce?”

“I’m kinda busy right now,” he mumbled against the skin of Chuck’s chest. 

“I just,” Chuck smiled but stammered a little, “there’s a bed right there and while I appreciate your attention and all I want to touch you too, you know?”

Bryce pulled his mouth away and looked at his friend, his lover. He shook his head with amazement. “You’re perfect.”

“What? What, no, I’m not perfect. You know that. You of all people know that. For instance, right now? Did you notice I’m kind of babbling? Cause I am. I do that sometimes--”

“I love it when you do,” Bryce laughed and spun them around, sending them crashing to the bed. He crawled up and over and pressed hot kisses to Chuck’s face, hands roving over his body. 

“You do? Really?” Then Bryce licked at the spot behind his ear and he just made a ‘meep’ sound and his eyes fluttered like he was flashing. He turned his head and brought his mouth to Bryce’s with a passionate intensity. “Do you also love it when I do this?” Flipping them, Chuck ended up on top. 

“I love everything you do, Chuck.” It was meant to be light and humorous but it came out with a bald force that was unintended. He watched that goofy grin cross Chuck’s face and felt a rush of pleasure that he had made it happen. He pulled Chuck down to him and they resumed their kiss, Bryce reached between them and started to undo Chuck’s belt. 

“No, waitwaitwait!” Chuck put his hands over. 

“Not ready?” 

“No. No, I’m ready. I am _so_ ready. Except not. I mean, can’t I touch you some more first?” Chuck pulled out a sad eyed look, the one that made Bryce fold back in college all the time. 

He smiled and pulled his hands back up and held his arms out. “By all means.”

With a grin, Chuck bent his head and began to copy a lot of Bryce’s moves on him. But he added a twist in that, whatever nipple he wasn’t currently using his mouth on, he rubbed with thumb or forefinger to keep them perky. Soon he had Bryce wriggling under him. 

“Chuck. Chuck, enough foreplay. I need you naked.”

Chuck raised a shiny, wet mouth and said, “you first,” then reached down and began to undo Bryce’s pants. He tugged them down, and with a bit of maneuvering they managed to get them off. Bryce raised one leg and kicked them across the room. Luckily, he’d already removed his shoes. Thinking of that, Bryce sat up in his underwear and reached for Chuck’s feet. 

“What are you doing?”

“Getting your shoes off.” 

Getting it, Chuck helped him. They got his pants down and off as well--also flung to the far corners of the room--and they both sat there in their underwear. Chuck reached for Bryce, who was as still as he could be. With slightly trembling fingers, the human intersect pulled the boxer briefs down and off, tossing them on the floor. He gazed down at that impressive bit of manhood he remembered from last year. Reaching out a hand, he cupped it and then gave it one gentle stroke. 

Bryce moaned and put his hand over Chuck’s. “Sweet tempter.” He reached over and tugged at Chuck’s underwear, freeing his cock as well. Bending, he went to take it in his mouth. 

“Bryce!” The name was a shout followed quickly by heavy gasps. After several moments, Chuck pulled his will together and tugged his lover’s head out of his lap. “Bryce, I want more.”

“Of course. Let me get the lube and then we can get this thing inside me.” Bryce gave Chuck’s cock a friendly pat. “I understand. You don’t want to come until it’s in there.”

“No. I mean, yes but no. Look, I loved what we did. I’ve loved everything we’ve ever done.” He paused. “But…”

“But what?”

“This time,” Chuck reached out and put his hand on Bryce’s dick, “I want to be the one.”

Bryce looked confused. “What are you saying?”

“I want you to do me.” Chuck’s voice had dropped and, despite the remote location and the fact that they were alone, he lowered it even more. “I want you to fuck me.”

Bryce felt like he’d been shot by Casey all over again. Also, his cock hardened more than it had since the last time they had been together. “Chuck…”

“No, let me.” He held up a hand to forestall arguments. “I could say that I want us to be equal here. I could say that it’s my turn. I could say you owe me. I could say a lot of stuff. But the truth is, Bryce Larkin, I love you. I want to know what it’s like to have this inside me. To have you inside me. Last time we did this, you said you wanted to feel loved. This time, it’s for me.”

Bryce didn’t know what to say. Then he simply asked, “are you sure?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay.” Bryce climbed off the bed and went to retrieve his unopened package of lube. When he got back in bed, he looked at his lover. “Chuck…”

“I’m not afraid,” came the instant reply. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

“We’ll still go slow though,” Bryce promised, opening the tube of lube. 

“Go as slow as you need to but just _go_ ,” Chuck teased. 

Bryce laughed and then wondered how long it had been since he had laughed in bed with someone. A long time, he thought then banished all thoughts to focus on Chuck. “Turn over.”

“Oh, aren’t we going to--?”

“Yes, but prepping you will be easier this way. Trust me.”

“I do,” Chuck murmured, rolling over onto his stomach. 

Bryce stopped, touched by Chuck’s trust, then lost his breath at the expanse before his eyes. “You’ve got a great ass, Bartowski.”

Chuck laughed. “Thanks, Larkin. You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Not so bad? I have an exceptional ass, I’ll have you know. Lusted after in several countries.”

“By women--”

“And men,” Bryce interjected.

“All over the globe, I’m sure.” Chuck turned his head back and looked at his boyfriend. “But now it’s only for me.” It wasn’t quite a statement and wasn’t quite a question either. 

“Yeah.” His eyes soft, Bryce leaned down and kissed his lover. “Only for you.”

They smiled through their kiss then Chuck yelped. “That’s cold!” 

“Sorry.” Bryce took his finger away from Chuck’s butt cheek and rubbed. “Better?” he asked as he replaced it. 

“Mmmm, yeah.” 

Sliding his finger around Chuck’s hole, Bryce took a breath. “Try not to tense up.”

“Is that sort of like ‘forcing yourself to relax’?” Chuck tried to joke. 

But Bryce barely heard him as he pushed the tip of his finger in. “You good?”

“All good so far.”

He pushed more in, until his finger was in to the knuckle. “Chuck?”

“Feels weird.”

“Weird bad or weird good?”

“So far, just weird.”

“Hmm.” Bryce wiggled his finger around and felt for something he knew Chuck would like. He knew he had found it when Chuck nearly jumped off the bed. 

“Bryce!”

“That, my dear Chuck, is your prostate.” He stabbed at it with his fingertip and grinned at the almost wail that came out of his lover’s mouth. “Weird good now?”

“Just good,” Chuck panted. “Actually make it more like great.”

Still smiling, Bryce slipped his finger out, patting Chuck’s hips at the dispirited noise he gave. He applied more lube and then slipped two fingers back into his friend, enjoying the gasp it elicited. 

After a time another finger was added. With his free hand Bryce gently rubbed at Chuck’s hip, smoothing the skin there. 

At last Chuck looked back over his shoulder. “I think I’m ready.”

“All right.” Getting up, Bryce went to the dresser off to the side and pulled out a condom and came back. 

“Do we need that?” Chuck asked. “I haven’t had sex with anyone except Jill and you in the last 5 years.” He stopped. “Come to think of it, I haven’t had sex with anyone but you and Jill for even longer than that.” Then his face scrunched. “But you probably have. You probably have to have a lot of sex on missions. Or just when you’re out there having fun. Or whatever.” 

Bryce kissed him to shut him up. “Sex for missions is surprisingly not a thing that happens often, Chuck. I haven’t been with anyone except you since I was last here. And before that,” he paused, “there were only a few.”

Chuck goggled. “Really?”

“Really.” He held up the condom. “We spies get tested all the time for HIV and other STDS, to be careful, of course. I’m clean.”

They both looked at the condom and then Chuck said, “I trust you.”

A moment passed then Bryce tossed the condom back over his shoulder, making Chuck laugh. Grabbing the lube again, he squeezed a generous amount out and slathered his cock with it. Chuck’s laughter trailed off and an intense heat filled his eyes. “You’re beautiful.” He blushed and ducked his head, embarrassed. 

Bryce had been told that time and again but this time it sent a rush through him he didn’t bother to analyze. “Thank you,” he murmured as he watched Chuck settled back down, this time on his back. “Maybe we should do this with you on your stomach. It’s easier that way.”

“I won’t ask how you know. I want to see you. I have to see you. I have to know it’s you, Bryce.”

And Bryce realized he wanted-- _needed_ \--to see Chuck too. Nodding, he moved himself between Chuck’s legs, watching them fall wantonly open. A flush of heat went through him and he licked his lips Putting one hand on Chuck’s fluttering stomach, he guided his cock to the hole that awaited him. 

As the head touched it, Chuck reached up a hand and put it on Bryce’s chest, right over his heart. “I love you.”

Shaken to his core, cursing himself for ever having tried to get away from Chuck and his feelings, Bryce was nearly undone. But he pulled himself together and very slowly pushed the head in. He did not feel Chuck tense up at all, if anything, he seemed to relax. Once the head was in, he began to gradually ease the rest of the way in. It was an agonizing process but he was determined not to hurt Chuck in any way. 

At long last, after what felt like an eternity, he was all the way in, fully nestled in Chuck’s heat. “Chuck?” He noticed his lover had his eyes closed.

A goofy grin crossed Chuck’s face. “That’s me,” he said happily. 

With a laugh that turned into a moan as Chuck clenched around him, Bryce asked, “You okay?”

“Am I okay I am so far above okay that I have even surpassed awesome--not Captain Awesome but awesome as a state of mind or whatever. What’s above awesome, anyway? I’m not sure. Is it fantastic? Or is it something else? Anyway, whatever’s above awesome, that’s where I’m at.”

The should-be-patented Chuck babble, Bryce thought, and smiled. He leaned down close and brushed his lips against Chuck’s cheek. Chuck mumbled against his mouth, “sorry.”

“Don’t be,” came the instant reply. “I don’t ever want you to change, Chuck.” It came out sounded earnest and slightly sad and Bryce was a bit embarrassed. He thrust his hips--just once--and that drove all thoughts out of both their heads. 

Clasping his arms around Bryce’s shoulders, Chuck angled his hips up to meet the thrusts. After a slower standard, Bryce looked at Chuck and got a nod and picked up the pace. Wrapped his legs around Bryce’s slim hips, Chuck held on for the ride of his life, more nonsense babble flowing from his lips. 

Halfway through it suddenly hit Bryce that he had neglected Chuck. He slid a hand between them and wrapped it around Chuck’s own hard erection, only to have Chuck cover it with his own and pull it off. 

“Chuck?” his voice was breathy. 

“I want to come from this.” He put his hands on Bryce’s ass and squeezed. “Just this.”

Bryce had to rely on his training to stop himself from coming right then and there. He nodded jerkily and began to move again, one hand on Chuck’s hip and the other holding his lover’s hand. 

“Bryce…Bryce…” Chuck called out and with a tight squeeze of a butt cheek he came. The clench was enough for Bryce and he quickly followed suit, pressing himself in as deep as he could as come splattered between them both. When it was over and the aftershocks subsided, Bryce used his skill to slip free and fall to the side. One arm was draped over Chuck’s sperm covered chest, the other--Bryce realized with a shock--was still holding Chuck’s hand. He looked down at their interlocked fingers in surprise and something akin to wonder. 

He seemed to understand that something important had just taken place. That he had found a new mission, the one he had secretly been participating all along. To protect Chuck. To love him and keep him safe from everyone and everything. He very silently thanked Orion in his head, knowing the day was coming when he would have to tell Chuck that story. But for now, he simply crawled out of bed, cleaned himself and his guy up, and then settled back in. 

As he started to drift off, he heard Chuck ask, “wanna play video games later?” 

Bryce Larkin smiled.

 

End


End file.
